Son of the moon
by Star127
Summary: Based on the song "Hijo de la luna" First Fanfic hope you like leave a comment please and thankyou


"Come gather around fillies and gentle clots let The Great and Powerful Trixie tell you about the son of the moon" Trixie said to the small crowd surrounded her.

Her horn lit up as a puff of blue smoke appeared, taking the shape of princess Luna "The fool that doesn't understand the tell that has been told…..." said the princess as she moved across the room.

* * *

It was dark night outside the desert of Equestria a young gypsy mare stood alone consulting the moon in till sun cover the land. She did this every night for a months with tears in her eyes asking "When she will marry a gypsy man?"

The wind started to blow as a shadow figure came down from the sky. The young mare frightened backed away but was frozen in fear. The figure came down as the moonlight surrounded it. The gypsy mare with fear in the eyes, knees shaking, kneeled on the desert sand. A gentle hoof taped her head, she looked up as the princess of the moon smiled down at her.

"I have head your cries my child and I shall grant your wish. You shall marry a gypsy man in no less than a month" Luna told the young mare as hope filed her eyes and smile warmly at luna.

"But I would need something in exchange" Luna explained

"What is it that you want" The mare asked curiously

"You will know when the time come" Luna said looking at her

Nodding not knowing what she got herself into the young mare ran home for night. Luna watches her leave before whispering" When you find out the truth you my of wish I had not come to you, I'm sorry" As she looks at the moon Luna's eyes reflecting the sadness of her heart.

* * *

"You see Luna didn't want to trick the young mare but she had something that Luna could never gain" Trixie said as the puff of smoke stood sadly as to be thinking

"Luna keep her deal to the young mare, she married by the end of the month. But thoughts of what she had done hung over her head " Trixie explained "The young mare named Crystal married a gypsy colt named cinnamon like she wanted. A few months later she became pregnant her husband was happy, Luna watched over them from a distance until the foal would be born" Trixie said as the smoke mimics her.

* * *

It was a dark night as the moon rises to the highest peak in the sky. Crystal waited for Cinnamon to be with her when their son or daughter would be born but he was out to excavating trip and wouldn't be back for another week.

"Congratulations it's a baby colt" the nurse said happily but stood in silence

"Is something wrong nurse Spiral Heart?" Crystal asked worried

"Well you see…." Nurse spiral heart stopped trying to think of the right words to say " well you see he's not an earth pony" she said "Is there any history of Pegasus or unicorns in your family?"

"No why do you asked" Crystal wonder but she didn't answer " …..miss heart" she stuttered "Is everything okay"

"Yes everything is okay with him" Nurse spiral answer handing the baby colt to her

Crystal looked at the baby colt in her hoofs he was pure white alicorn she sat quietly as he smiled at her "Has this ever happened before?" she asked looking up at her

"Well...yes but only in the royal family but only then its berry rare" Nurse heart answered "All be back in an hour to check on you two" Nurse hearth said leaving the tent

"Okay" Crystal waved good bye, falling to sleep with her new foal wondering why this was happening

A few hours later her husband walked inside the tent "Crystal I heard the news and came as fast as I could" he said in excitement

"Hi honey we had a baby colt" she said looking up at him.

The baby sleeping was under a red blanket next to crystal. cinnamon walked over to his wife remove the blanket over the foal. He froze at the site of the foal in front of him the baby colt had pure white coat, eyes silver rays of the moon but that's not what surprised him the most. The clot had a horn but only that he had a pair of wings as million thoughts ran through his mind. Rage filled his eyes **'**_this isn't my son he doesn't look me or her at all what is going on, I gave her my heart and she bid this to me_**'** he storms out the tent. Crystal was worried at what her husband just did wishing that she could explain. Cinnamon full of rage and mind blocked with emotion a knife in hoof he walked back to the tent.

"Cinnamon are you okay?" She asked seeing the knife in his hoof

"Why?" He asked not looking at her

"Why what?" Crystal asked knowing what he was asking

"Dont you lie! you cheat on me this foal isn't mine" he yelled in anger

"What! I never do that" Crystal trying to defend her self

"I had enough of your lies, you dishonored me, now its time for you to pay" He pulled the knife gently her face the cold blade rested on her cheek.

Crystal backed away from the foal making sure he wouldn't get hurt "Come down Cinnamon you have it all wrong" she tried to explain

"You lying, you can't explain!" in rage the knife the knife slice her throat

The cries of the foal filled his ears approaching the foal he picked him up in the red cloth. Galloping into the desert far from where anypony would dare to go, making sure he wasn't followed he place foal on the ground and left as foals cries encoded through the night. Luna saw the act that played in front and did nothing to stop it. Hearing the cries of the foal and she went to his side, he smiled looking up to her. With a smile Luna took him in her hooves and took to the night sky.

* * *

"And when full moon is out it is said that he is in good mode and if he cries the moon will rock to cradle him to sleep" Trixie explained

"Trixie what are you doing?" Twilight asked as the blue mare had a worried look on her face

"Telling a story to the kids" she answer

"That's nice but its time to go to sleep, come on little ones" Twilight said walking to the sleeping bags in next room

"awwww" Five little voices waned as followed her

"Can I ask something aunty Twilight?" A small filly with a purple mane tied in to ponytail and an orange coat asked

"Sure what is it Juliet?" She looked down the filly

"Is the story true?" Juliet asked

"Yea Mom is what Mommy said the true" a purple fille with a light blue, purple mane asked

"Well Aurora lets me ask her what was story about?" she asked her wife

"It's about silver moon" Trixie answered

"Oh that's an old ponies tale Luna was happy after that day her and her son lived happily in the castle and maybe someday you can all meet him, now time bed" twilight told them

"Okay" they all answered and walking into the next room except for one she jumped in each step, her light blue coat and pink mane that jumped with her

"That's was nice of you Trixie telling then that story" Twilight praised her wife walking up stairs to their room

"Well The Great and Powerful Trixie can't leave an audience after they asked for another show" she smirked walking behind the purple mare

"Umm..well I'm going to bed night Trixie look after the kids" Twilight said walking away

"Wait why do I have to look after them?" she asked catching up to her

"That's what you get for showing off"Twilight said walking into their room and facing Trixie

"Good night Trixie have fun" smiling and closing the door. Trixie stood there a few seconds trying to knock on the door but followed the laughter of the children down stairs. As she continued to tell them stories about silver moon.


End file.
